Harry Tudor I
by LGray
Summary: He has it all women, power, riches, not to mention his kingdom. Yet, every king needs a queen and the French alliance brings two sisters to his court. One dark, the other light. Who will catch his heart in the end? GxHXF main love triangle.


AN: The story is set in modern times with tweaks.

Chapter 1

In England, there is only one king. Every country in the world has a king but England's is the most famous. Some years ago James and Lily Tudor, former rulers of England, were assassinated by Lord Tom Riddle II. The betrayal shocked the kingdom and the former Lord instated himself as king. What followed was ten harsh years of rule. What the tyrant did not know was that there would always be a heir. They had persevered throughout all of history and the Tudor dynasty was immortal.

Harry Tudor had watched his parents assassination at the age of seven and he had never forgotten the sight of gruesome blood. At seventeen, he was more than willing to kill the supposed ruler King Tom Riddle II ne Voldemort. Harry rose from his supposed grave and killed the man with his bare hands, no magic. He was ruler now and it seemed that the politics would kill him more than war.

* * *

The royal court sat around the King's throne room patiently. When the sound of footsteps was heard, every single being in the room bowed low.

"The King!" a man announced.

Harry Tudor looked ever the powerful ruler in his gleaming crown. He was tall and incredibly handsome. Yet, anyone could say that...especially the many women that warmed the king's bed. The King's charm was known across the land and he was a good ruler. A more than capable wizard as well. It was since the first Tudor had ruled, that magic had ruled. However, society did not care for magic, it was ruled by status. The wizardry was just an added bonus.

"Sit, my friends." the king called. "This is a day of celebration, the day that we solidify our alliance with France!"

The crowd cheered politely.

"My brother, King Jean Delacour of France, do you accept this holy treaty?" the twenty one year old British ruler asked.

The middle aged Frenchman smiled, "Of course, brother."

The pair sat down together at a fine marble table. King Jean signed first and Harry smiled for a photo before he signed his own name.

"From this day forth, France and England are forever our allies."

The room drank to the declaration and lights flashed from the cameras. Harry Tudor smiled as charmingly as usual. He turned to his most trusted advisor, Lord Neville Longbottom.

"Must I marry a French whore to finalize this alliance?" he questioned with his smile intact and a barely noticeable tilt of his head. "She's four years older than me."

Neville's fake smile was much less convincing, "Yes, or this alliance will not last."

"Damn Voldemort for ruining the alliances we previously had." he growled quietly.

The Lord sighed, "We must all do what we must do."

"Sometimes, we allow pleasure." King Harry's eyes wandered across the throne room. "Who is that girl in the corner?"

The pretty girl wore a rose dress and had blue eyes so pure they glowed. She sat next to an older girl that looked much like her but her hair was more golden than the silver of her supposed sister.

Neville quirked an eyebrow, "She sits next to the woman you know you're almost sure to marry and you still stare?"

"The sister, Fleur or whatever, I know I'll have." he smirked. "But she is untouched, a pure rose."

His advisor frowned, "Her blood is still as tainted as her older sister."

"I hope the legends about the Veela are true." Harry smirked devilishly.

* * *

Princess Gabriel of France happily skipped in the gardens of Buckingham Palace. She was seventeen and never allowed to leave her dear home in France so everything in England was beautiful and new. The blonde beauty leaned down in her silver dress to sniff a flower that caught her attention.

"That flower, it's the same blue as your eyes." a deep voice interrupted her thoughts.

She gasped at the sight of King Harry Tudor in front of her. He had a regal face complete with strong cheekbones, a square jaw, and eyes so green they made her heart flutter. Gabriel absolutely loved the way his jet black hair was handsomely mussed. He wore a tailored suit that fit him well and he was without his gleaming crown.

"Your majesty." she bowed deeply.

His gentle hand cupped her chin and brought her to standing, "Princess, please call me Harry."

"I simply could not." she blushed red.

He kissed her hand, "That is my only wish."

"Please, call me Gabriel then." she felt her heart pound.

Harry held her hand and led her to a stone bench, "Gabriel, I must say that you seem the greatest French beauty of them all."

"No, I am nothing but a Princess to my sister who will be queen." she argued.

He stroked her cheek, "If I had my way, you would be my queen."

"I am the second daughter, I am fated to marry a second or third son." she refused such a claim.

He sighed, "Such a pity, your beauty often keeps me up at night. If only you would visit me."

"It's improper." she gasped when his hand brushed her lips.

He moved closer to her, "Is it? I didn't notice."

"Your majesty, Lord Longbottom requests to speak to you." a worker at court interrupted him.

Gabriel felt her heart return to a more normal beat when Harry pulled away.

"It seems that duty calls." he kissed her hand. "I hope we see each other again soon...maybe even tonight."

Princess Gabriel watched as he walked back to the palace with sure footing. She might have just fallen in love.

* * *

Harry threw his suit jacket at a guard at the door before he entered Neville's office. He was so close to getting that damned princess in his bed. The king definitely needed the release, he hadn't had a woman in his bed since the goddamn French came to his palace. He was at his breaking point and an irritated king was a bad one.

"What Neville?" he growled.

His best friend stared passively out the window, "Russia has annulled our alliance."

"What happened?" he turned serious.

"King Ivan was overthrown and his much less agreeable brother Vladimir has taken the throne. He wants war and it seems he wants England."

"Our alliance was strong! Only America has more aid to us than those damned bastards."

"Your majesty, we were able to make a solid alliance with most of Europe through marriage of your Lords and Ladies. You even married the Princess of Italy before she died to finalize that especially difficult treaty. We must work quickly to make sure China is on our side and not their former friends."

"America is not our greatest ally, France is at the moment. The French bastard king is going to become the ruler of Germany as well when that decrepit king dies. We cannot afford to annoy someone so close and powerful to us. However, Asia is powerful and China rules most of it. You're right, we need China for this coming storm."

"Empress Dowager Cho Li is their queen by marriage. The empress' much older husband now rules but he is sure to die soon. Emperor Feng's sister is Su Li. In English terms, she is a very high ranking princess. Su is quite popular with the people and a rightful heir, as the emperor has no children."

"Neville, what are you really proposing?"

"When Emperor Feng dies, Su Li could easily rise to the position of Empress. If you gain her favor because of your infinite charm, we may have an eternal alliance."

"Seduce her? You seriously overestimate me and underestimate the girl."

"Harry, I just saw you make that girl fall in love with you through a conversation. You can seduce her. Who knows, maybe she'll be your future wife?"

"That idea appeals to me quite a bit. I don't like that French whore I know I'll be forced to marry."

"You don't even know her and this wouldn't have happened if you had gotten a wife before."

"Like one of my mistresses? Yes, I should make Lady Greengrass or god forbid, some chambermaid."

"For a king, you sure sound like a commoner."

"Shove it, Longbottom."

"I thought you said you just casually enjoy Miss Greengrass' company anyway."

"I do so enjoy her company."

"Of course you do."

"What can I say, I am a king."

* * *

Gabriel smiled at the servants who had gotten her ready for bed and watched as they left. As she had gotten ready, thoughts of her conversation with the king flitted through her mind. He was so handsome and charming that she doubted whether she could refuse him.

Her ears perked up when she heard the sound of footsteps but she pretended to sleep on her side, facing away from the door. The bed sank a bit when a new figure climbed to her side and she gasped when long fingers touched her waist.

"I know you're not asleep, dear Gabriel." King Harry's voice whispered seductively in her ear.

She tried to ignore the sensations his hand brought, "Why do you visit me so late, your majesty?"

"I told you, it's Harry." he growled softly.

She felt him pull her so she was lying face down and facing him. Harry practically glowed in the moonlight and looked infinitely gorgeous shirtless. His smooth chest was muscled strongly and her hands itched to touch him. She couldn't, he would most likely marry her dear sister Fleur. Oh, her sister would be furious. Then again, her sister showed little interest in the king.

"May I be so bold as to ask for a kiss?" he intertwined her fingers with his.

She felt conflicted but answered

"Yes."

Harry instantly leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. The sensation was magical. His lips were surprisingly soft and he invoked in her a fire that scared her. A huge part of her urged her to mate with him but her human side refused.

"Let me love you." he trailed kisses down her neck until he stopped where her nightgown plummeted to reveal her chest.

She moaned as he sucked and nibbled dangerously close to her breasts.

"I can't, it wouldn't be ladylike." she gasped when his hands went underneath her gown to the inside of her thighs.

He smirked, "Don't make me beg."

"Not tonight." she said more firmly.

Harry instantly stopped massaging the inside of her thighs and pulled away.

"I respect your wishes." he nodded. "But please don't make me wait forever."

She watched him slide off her bed, "Wait! Maybe, one last goodnight kiss."

"Really?" he chuckled in a way that made her heart flutter again.

She nodded, "Yes."

He wordlessly kissed her senseless again and stopped just as she was about to reconsider his offer.

"Goodnight, love." he winked as he slipped out the door.

Gabriel couldn't help touching her still tingling lips with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Harry yawned as he awoke from his deep sleep. After Gabriel had refused him, he had called someone he knew was always willing. Daphne Greengrass slept peacefully on his chest before he gently shook her awake.

"I've got to get going." he said.

Her alluring light blue eyes sparked, "Why not stay a while longer?"

Ah, this was why he so often took her into his bed. Daphne was a political maven but he was as well. He had succeeded in making her fall for him and found her to be a useful ally in court. Not to mention their side trysts were quite enjoyable.

"My king, don't you want to stay?" she said innocently.

He watched as Daphne slid her hand from his strong chest down to the inside of his boxers. Harry closed his eyes from pleasure and groaned happily when he felt her move her hand up and down his hard cock.

"Will you stay?" she asked with a sly look.

He stuttered, "Y..yes."

"Good." she smiled.

The gorgeous girl pulled his boxers down all while continuing to stroke him. He grabbed onto the headboard of his bed when she enveloped his cock in her mouth. Daphne was quite the skilled girl.

"Your majesty, Princess Gabriel has come to visit you." a guard called through the door.

He cursed, "God damn it!"

"Your majesty?" Gabriel's questioning voice called.

He looked down at Daphne who still enveloped his pulsing cock. She grinned mischievously but he shooed her. The blonde pouted seductively but ran to hide in his closet.

"Tell her to come in." he declared.

Gabriel shyly entered his room in a pretty lacy cream colored dress. The guard bowed quickly and closed the door. The beautiful princess shyly shuffled towards his bed and stopped a good five feet away.

"What brings you here, dear Gabriel?" he asked sweetly.

She blushed at his affection, "Last night was wonderful but it can't happen again."

"Why ever not?" he pretended to be surprised.

She straightened herself, "Your majesty, I am an unimportant second daughter. You are the King of England most likely fated to marry my older sister."

"So?" he quirked an eyebrow.

She looked shocked, "What?!"

"Who says a king may not choose his own bride. No matter how much your father may push Fleur, I want you." he emphasized the last part by standing from his bed to pull her flush against his body.

She turned scarlet, "Please, your majesty."

"For the last time, it's Harry." he spoke with a glint his eyes.

Harry pushed her onto his bed so he could see her clearly. He lifted her pretty dress and trailed a single hand up her thighs directly into her wet folds. Unlike last night, he did not pull away from her. The king pushed a single finger in and out of her slowly. Her moans were like music to his ears and he added another finger to increase her pleasure. He could feel that she was a virgin so he didn't push too hard.

"So beautiful." he murmured before he attacked her pink lips.

He loved her taste of roses drenched in honey. Harry did not stop his ministrations on her perfect body and felt her tight insides clench tightly around his two fingers. He kissed her neck just to taste her more before he moved down to her wet pussy. The green eyed ruler sucked on her pink folds while continuing to finger her.

"Harry, please..." she trailed off.

He moved away from her and he smirked when she whimpered from the loss of contact.

"Please don't stop." she begged.

He grinned, "As you wish, princess."

Harry sucked on her again with reckless abandon. He bit gently on her clit and chuckled when little Gabriel cursed with her pretty mouth.

"Harry, I can't handle more of this." she breathed heavily.

He didn't answer with words but rather by sucking harder.

Her orgasm scream sounded liked angels.

He drank in her essence with no hesitation. When he sucked every last drop, the king sat himself up.

"That was...heavenly." Gabriel commented breathlessly.

Harry kissed her hand, "Tonight, let me love you fully."

He waited for her answer, knowing what it was already.

"Yes."

Oh, how epic this conquest would be.

"Till tonight, my princess." he kissed her sweetly.

Gabriel calmed herself and looped her arms around his neck.

"I should go." she muttered.

He kissed her neck, "Goodbye, my princess."

"Goodbye Harry." she kissed him on the lips.

He watched her leave in a flurry of lace. Why was it that his heart suddenly pounded? Was this foolish princess really getting into his head?

Daphne exited his closet with a devilish smile, "I can't believe you're playing that little princess. That's just evil."

"It seems so." he looked out his window passively.

She straddled his waist, "It kind of turns me on."

"Not now, I'm not in the mood." he pushed her away.

He tiredly raked both his hands through his hair.

"I need some time alone." he cradled his head.

She rolled her eyes, "You like her."

"No, you simply aren't doing it for me anymore." he said cruelly.

Harry stood from the bed and moved to the door.

"Send in my servant." he called to the guard.

The guard instantly replied, "Yes, your majesty."

"Leave through the passage." he didn't even turn to Daphne.

He felt the tension in the air but Daphne gathered her dress and ran out the back door hidden by his bookshelf. The pretty girl that organized his wardrobe bowed when she entered. He grabbed the grey dress pants the girl held and put them on quickly.

"Brown or black belt, your majesty?" she bowed her head.

Harry stared at the fine leather, "Black."

"Here are the shirt selections, my king."

He stared at the rack of dress shirts with little interest. Each was perfectly tailored to fit him to perfection and made of the finest fabrics around the world.

He pointed at the plain black cotton dress shirt, "I want that one."

"It's not fitting of your high status, may I suggest silk?" she asked.

He didn't hesitate, "No."

Neville strode in with barely a glance, "Your majesty? More like your dickhead."

"How I love speaking to you in the morning." he replied.

His best friend threw papers on the table, "You are having a large banquet today. Entertainment has all been set up and we will be having a duel. It depends what kind you want, though."

"I'm bored of magic, let's have an old fashioned sword duel." he adjusted his shirt.

Neville turned to the servant girl, "You're excused."

"Yes, my lord." she bowed and quickly left.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "You shouldn't disrespect me so much, in front of others."

"I'm the only one allowed to disrespect you anyway."

It was true, Neville could insult him all he wanted. No one in the entire kingdom could get away with it like him. That was just the perk of being his only real friend.

"At the ball, ask Princess Fleur to dance with you."

"Why Neville?"

"Stop whining! If the alliance is to be set, she has to like you."

"I can do what I please."

"Why do you so insist on not liking Princess Fleur?"

"I am a king that does what he wants. I don't want to marry and if I am...I will do it in the way I want. Hurting her by sleeping with her sister included."

"You're a right old bastard, Harry."

"I will have my way, no matter what."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Duly noted."

* * *

Fleur stared at herself in her vanity. She had beautiful silvery blonde hair that was curled at the ends for the ball. Her white tiara shined with pure pearls and her sky blue dress made her look absolutely gorgeous. Well, a Veela was always beautiful. Her mother approached her in a more conservative dress than her own.

Her queen and mother smiled, "You are as beautiful as ever, my daughter."

"Yes mama." she sat straighter.

The elder Veela touched her shoulders, "Fleur, King Harry has a rather wandering eye. Many say that a new girl is in his bed every night. You must catch his attention for the sake of our country, for your country."

"Mama, why must I attract him? He obviously does not want me." she complained.

Apolline nodded, "Yes, a chambermaid told me that he entered the French quarters late last night. He slept with one of our own, most likely to annoy you."

"He seems like a pig." she made a face.

However, on the inside she felt her stomach fall. The king was magnetic and liking him was inevitable.

"You will be seated next to him, do not waste the opportunity."

Her mother left her chambers quickly and she felt herself slouch . It seemed her heart might break at any moment. She was being forced to seduce a king that held absolutely no interest in her and she may as well enter a loveless marriage. Maybe, it was just the life of a princess.

* * *

Dancers flitted around the banquet hall with beautiful steps. Fleur momentarily lost herself in the art before she turned to the man she who was her target. He was seated on a large throne and he slouched on the arm of his chair. Yet, his incredibly green eyes scanned the area skillfully. King Harry stood and clapped when the entertainment finished and others followed suit. It was interesting to see such a young man control so much.

"Before dinner and the ball. Let us have our sword duel." the handsome ruler smiled. "Who is the representative of France?"

A lithe looking man stood and bowed, "I am, your majesty."

"Aren't you a champion duelist?" the king looked amused.

The swordsman nodded, "Yes, my name is Francis."

"Good, I will be your opponent." the king threw his tuxedo jacket off.

Her father stood, "King Harry, surely you cannot duel."

"Nonsense, a king can do what he pleases." he smiled charmingly but his eyes glinted.

King Jean looked as if he wanted to protest but stopped, "Good luck, my friend."

As tradition dictated, Francis approached a woman that looked like his wife and bowed.

"My dear wife, may I have a token of your affection to duel with." Francis asked with a smile.

His wife nodded and tied a silk handkerchief to Francis' sword, "My husband, be careful."

The room awwed at the affection the couple felt but all eyes drifted to the King of England to see who he would choose. The King walked towards her direction and she felt her heart unwillingly rush. He gave her a secretive smile that made her blush and bowed his head slightly.

He asked, "My lady, please gift me with a token of your affection."

"Your majesty, of course." she nervously tied her blue sash to the handle of his sword.

He kissed her hand, "Thank you."

As the king walked off she caught her mother's approving gaze and Gabriel's strangely pursed look. Maybe Gabby wasn't feeling well.

The two men stepped onto a raised platform and bowed to each other. They walked in opposite directions and stopped when the official blew a whistle.

"On the count of three, the battle begins. First one to fall loses." the official instructed. "One, two...three!"

She gasped when the men instantly sprung into action. Francis made the first swing at the king but Harry easily parried the blow and retaliated with a harsh swing. Fleur could barely catch their individual movements but it was clear that King Harry wasn't a pampered ruler. The King fought with force, style, and skill. Francis seemed to have trouble keeping up. The dance of blades lasted for several more minutes before Harry jumped back. She almost missed when he rushed forward kicked Francis' feet from under him. The Frenchman attempted to stand but the king kicked him back down and pointed his sword at his chest.

"The winner, is King Harry of England." the official announced.

King Harry bowed to Francis after helping him up and both men shook hands respectfully.

"He's the greatest swordsman I've ever seen." her father whispered to her.

She nodded, "He's remarkable."

"My darling, I want you to know that all I want is for you to be happy. I won't push a marriage between you and the king if you don't want it." her father said softly.

Fleur didn't know how to respond so she nodded and gave her father a smile.

The King of France turned back to the platform to hear the announcement.

Harry smiled, "Now, we eat."

Servants rushed and carried in finely crafted tables. The royal guests and people of importance sat in the center of the room while others sat in corners. Just as her mother promised, King Harry sat at his seat at the head of the table and gestured for her to take the empty spot next to him. The Queen of France gave her a knowing look before she left.

"Your majesty." she bowed before sitting.

Harry laughed, "My dear, your token gave me strength. The least I can do is ask that you call me Harry."

"I'm sorry but it would not be proper and I am a lady." she apologized.

He smirked, "How do you find your stay in England?"

Fleur wanted to scream that it was turning out dreadful.

"Wonderful, the country is a dream." she smiled fakely.

He leaned in closer to her, "You don't have to lie, I can tell you hate the country."

"It's not the country but my situation." she said diplomatically.

He took a sip of wine, "Tell me, do you want me to marry you as much as your mother does."

"My queen wants nothing more but the best for our country." she averted her eyes from his intense green gaze.

He tsked, "Your mother wants nothing more but for her daughter to marry well."

"Don't all mothers?" she challenged.

He paused to stare at her before chuckling, "I like you, you've got fire. The thing is, you and I both know that I don't want marriage."

"What makes you think I want to marry you?" she replied quickly.

He chuckled, "Please, I can see the effect I have on you."

"I feel nothing." she glared.

Fleur didn't expect for his hand to creep under her dress beneath the fine tablecloth. She knew that causing a ruckus would only make herself look bad so she kept still. Harry's hand trailed up to the inside of her thigh and caressed the spot gently.

"Why are you shivering at my touch, if I have no effect on you?" he asked cockily.

She almost moaned when he touched her clit through her silk underwear.

"Oh little minx, I can have you whenever I feel." he smiled winningly at her. "Do not ever doubt the control I have over you...over this land."

She bit her lips and nodded.

"Good." he pulled his hand away.

Why was she so upset at the loss of contact?

"Let's enjoy the meal."

The bastard ate with his royal manners and ignored her with little care. She should hate him so much. Yet, she wanted him to take her right there.

* * *

"What did you do?" Neville asked angrily.

Harry stared at the crowd chatting on the dance floor. What had he done? He had initially set out to be fake and charming to the elder princess but something came over him. For some odd reason, he had felt himself drawn to her. In the end, he had both seduced and angered her. It was kind of hot.

"I simply played the girl a bit." he answered his friend.

His advisor sighed, "I trust you enough to assume you played the girl in the right way but be careful."

"Fine." he frowned. "Excuse me, I must start this ball."

King Harry straightened his tuxedo and moved to the side of the room where the French princesses stood. Gabriel was a vision in white and it suited her. The girl was pure and innocent, just like an angel. Fleur's sky blue dress was more daring and showed off her body more. The older girl was definitely darker and more seductive without knowing it. Both girls affected him strangely and he felt confused by it. When was the last time anything invoked something within him? He pushed his thoughts away and bowed in front of the princesses. The girls looked expectant of his arrival but who would he ask to dance?

Harry took the girl's hand and kissed it gently, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course."

Gabriel smiled brightly at him and bowed.

AN: Here we go. As you can see the story has some ooc and au going on. I think most of you can tell that Harry is somewhat based of King Henry VIII, mostly the womanizing and charm. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry about the ending but I couldn't think of where else to end it.


End file.
